


Keep Calm Simon

by TheUniversalTruth



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ManxMan, SnowBaz, bimen, smut?idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniversalTruth/pseuds/TheUniversalTruth





	1. Chapter 1

!!DISCLAIMER!!

A carry on Simon fic during the time of the Seventh Oak, rewritten In which Simon does not yet know what Baz is, or his feelings towards him. However he found out the end of last term the head Mages true identity, and bonded with him during he summer. He traveled to the nursery alone during the 'six white hare' incident. The scene in the forest with Agatha has also not happened...yet. All characters and previous events belong to Rainbow Rowell!!!!!!!

Okay continue :*


	2. Teeth as White as Snow and Character Just as Pure

A/N

HEY SO I WROTE THIS FOREVER AGO SO JUST HANG WITH ME BECAUSE THE STORY GETS A LOT BETTER WITH RECENCY! ALL RIGHT! SO DO YOU LIKE HIW I PUT KEEP CALM INSTEAD OF CARRY ON? HUH? GET IT? CUZ KEEP CALM AND....OKAY I'LL SHUT UP NOW. BYE LOVLIES!XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were sitting in the dining hall that Sunday evening. Baz was brooding from where he sat, two tables away from Simon. He sat there wondering how someone's teeth could be so white.

'Really! Just because his last name is snow doesn't mean his teeth have to be white as snow, and his character just as pure.',

Baz thought scowling. He didn't even notice Alicia Cardswell, another 10th year, blabbing on and on about the winter formal, and dropping not-so-subtle hints for him to ask her to it (which he pointedly ignored). He didn't have the time, or care to deal with any of the few fangirls that were brave enough to approach the mysterious and attractive wizard. Tyrranus Basilton Pitch was lost to the world. That was until Agatha, the schools very own pride and joy, gracefully strode to his table, and complimented him on his excellence in potions class.

"You'll obviously make top marks on all your exams," she stated as she flipped her sun blond hair over her shoulder.

Baz gave a tight and distracted nod before returning to his meal that he hadn't touched since it was first magicked before him. Agatha turned her head slightly, like a confused puppy with blond waves and a cake full of makeup. She gave a small,

"Hmmph.", before flouncing away irritatingly. Everything she did had started to irritate Baz recently. It made him wonder if he really had only encouraged her to get to Simon.

Joshua Arting, one of the guys that hung around Baz as if they were friends, leaned over and punched Baz's arm (a risky move).

"Dude! What's up? You've been acting weird lately..."

"It's nothing." Baz replied sighing as he ran his pale fingers through his jet black hair.

"Man, you barely paid any attention to Agatha, you're brooding more then normal, and you haven't fought with Snow in...what...a week?" He said staring at Baz like he was inhuman. Baz resisted the urge to turn him into a weasel.

"If you don't get your-" Josh started to continue, only to be cut off by Baz.

"I said It's nothing!" Baz exclaimed louder then he'd initially intended. Heat started to spread in his body, and his emotions raged. He had to get out. Too many people.

He shoved aside his plate, ready to exit the hall. As he scanned it for the nearest exit his eyes went ran over Josh's neck. His throat was pulsing with fear. Baz could see the blood rushing to Josh's frightened face, and Baz's stomach ached. His teeth pierced his bottom lip, and he barred down on Josh, losing all pretense of self control.

His eyes flickered back up to the rest of the hall for a brief second, and stopped at a pair of bright sapphire blue ones. They held shock, then confusion, and finally warning. All the frustration and emotion drained from Baz. It was as if someone had simply located his emotion switch and flipped it off. Not sure exactly what to do, he fled from the hall, his dark cloak swishing behind him as the large hall doors shut him away from everyone else.

*


	3. Keep calm

Simon Snow blinked, wondering what exactly had just transpired. One minute Baz was his usual annoying, mysterious self, and the next he was freaking out, and yelling at one of his cronies…what was his name…jake?

Then he caught Simon’s gaze.

This is where things got a little hazy. Something had passed between them, and then Baz (being the completely irrational diva he is) stormed out of the hall acting totally overdramatic! Cloak swish, cheeckbones, doorslam, and all. That’s not the weirdest part, oh no! Something in Simon had wanted to chase after Baz.

 

Baz.

Tyrranus Basilton Pitch.

Simon’s sworn enemy since the second he entered his room at Watford school of Magick for Mages.

The evil grey-eyed wizard who’s life goal was to ruin Simon’s.

The weasley jerk who had stolen Simon’s girlfriend to spite him.

 

Surely not that Baz!? Yep. The exact same.

 

He must have wanted to chase after Baz… to stop whatever heinous crime he would commit next.

 

“Who snapped his wand in half!?” Penelope Bunce, Simon’s best friend, huffed crossing her arms. She shook her head disapprovingly, swinging her dirtty blond ponytail, and readjusting her glasses.

 

Simon shrugged, and continued to finish the rest of his meal in a hurry. He had to push away thoughts of the sinister magician with the stormy grey eyes. He needed to get to dueling club to get some practice time in early, and mostly get his mind off Baz.

 

*

Baz wasn’t entirely sure where he was going, but wherever the destination, he was sprinting to it.  
His long legs took him out of the castle, and onto the school grounds. They led him around the flying pitch, through the gardens, to the side of the astronomy tower, and up it’s stone spiral staircase. He followed the patches of stairs encased in shrubbery to the top, where he sat on the roof, head between his legs. He then lifted his head, and ran his thin hands through his dark hair, emphasizing his widow’s peak.

 

His mind felt clear up here.

 

The air was warm, an the sun was almost completely set. He could here only low croaks from the frogs far below, which liked to rest on the banks of the lake. Baz leaned back so he lay flat against the cold stoned roof. He crossed his legs, and rested his head on his clasped hands behind him. The sky was dotted with stars like a navy cloak full of pixie dust.

 

Yes, his mind was clear up here. Clear of the Head Mage’s warnings, the haunting images of the nursery Massacre, his mother’s last words, the inward battle of good and evil, vampire V.S magician, the pain of controlling and restraining his thirst, and even the annoying magician with the sapphire eyes who manages to charm all who meet him. Up here he was simply the great Baz, soon to be the most powerful magician of this age. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of it.

 

*

Simon’s shoulders slumped forward a little, and bead of sweat trickled down his face before sliding off his tan and chiseled jaw line.

 

“Haa…Nice work…haa…Snow! One of our… best….haa… duels so far.” Professor Hopkirk, leader of the dueling clb, exclaimed between pants. He was sitting on the stairs leading to the dueling arena.

 

“Thanks, sir!” Simon replied. This was his fourth time this semester to have beaten the dueling master.

 

Simon exited the arena to see several other 9th years that had stayed to watch the final duel between the tournament winner, and the dueling master. Things like,

 

“Congratulations Simon.”

 

“Good job man!”

 

“Ooh, Simon! Are you going to the formal!!??”

 

were all shouted in his direction . He tried to reply quickly saying,

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Thanks!”

 

“Uhh I guess… errr yeah.”

 

As he wove the small crowd. He eventually spotted Penelope, and headed into the corridor with her.

 

“So what was Baz’s deal at dinner.” She asked pointedly.

 

“I dunno…. He’s been acting a little strange. When was the last time he hexed a 2nd year, or spelled my laptop shut? Maybe he’s sick or something…” Simon wondered, trying not to show how much he’d been thinking about this. Before they knew they had arrived at the turnoff to their separate dorm floors. They parted ways to their dorms, and said goodnight.

 

Simon swung open the door to their dorm room, expecting to see Baz sprawled across his bed with a copy of the Sherlock Holmes books, and was prepared to interrogate him about his behavior earlier. However, as he entered, the room was still dark, and as he flipped on the lights, everything was as they’d left it. Simon’s side was filled with posters, clothes, textbooks, and spell-sheets.

 

Baz’s side was dark and empty looking,

 

‘Like his soul.’ Simon thought.

 

Baz was actually quite neat for a teenage boy. Though this did not surprise Simon that much, considering the other dark and/or mysterious tendencies only Baz had. Keeping neat room was probably just a side affect of making things organized so you wouldn’t lose those blue-prints for taking over the world, and spreading eternal evil. Or maybe it was the other way around?

 

Simon shook his head, dismissing thoughts of Baz, and proceeded to get ready for bed. It was 11:30 by the time he was ready to actually sleep. Only problem was, he wasn’t. He tried to close his eyes, for what seemed like hours, but sleep wouldn’t come. His clock read 11:35.

 

Simon’s mind wandered to many things, but mostly his thoughts came back to Baz.

 

‘Why hasn’t he come back?’ Simon had wondered. He’d pondered multiple possibilities, but each was as unlikely as the next.

 

‘Maybe he’s in his secret lair plotting how to take over the world.’

 

‘Or maybe thinking of ways to kill Simon without the Head Mage figuring out.’

 

And finally, ‘He could be out with Agatha enjoying the stars,’ or worse,

‘maybe they’re to preoccupied to enjoy the stars.’

 

This particular thought tormented Simon the most. It must have been the thought of Baz stealing his girl. Yeah,

That must be it…

 

*


	4. Snowbaz

Hey so if you've liked this story so far I have literally a ton more chapters of it up on the website, Wattpad. I really reccomend you check out the website or get the (free) app. It's a great writing website that's super easy to navigate. I really think the later chapters of my book are better, and you can read them on Wattpad. :D


End file.
